SasuNaru
The Couple SasuNaru (Japanese サスナル SasuNaru) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, in which Sasuke plays the dominant role and Naruto the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is NaruSasu (Japnese ナルサス NaruSasu). Their Relationship Part I When Naruto first met with Sasuke back in the Academy days, Naruto and Sasuke disliked each other because Sasuke proved to be better than him at everything, gaining popularity, a top student, and admiration. Naruto didn't understand what was so great about him. He grew jealous and made Sasuke as his goal to supass him. Sasuke viewed Naruto as weak and annoying. The two quickly became rivals and competed against each other in everything they did. When Naruto found out about the Uchiha Clan Massacre and Sasuke was also an orphan, he felt sad for Sasuke but at the same time he was secretly happy for not being the only one alone which makes Naruto wanted to befriend and talked to Sasuke but he couldn't because of his jealousy toward Sasuke's skills so Naruto continued viewed Sasuke as his rivals. Still, Naruto wished that, someday, Sasuke would acknowledge him as an equal. In the Introduction Arc, before Team 7 was assigned, Naruto jealous of Sasuke because of his popularity then Naruto began to glares at Sasuke and Sasuke then glares at Naruto as well until a boy sitting in front of them accidentally bumps into Naruto causing him to fall forward and accidentally kissed Sasuke, much to everyone's disgust. Later, Iruka Umino announced the team members. Naruto and Sasuke was assigned in the same team that is Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke was not happy about this at first. After the team 7 is formed, outside the academy, Naruto was disguised as Sasuke. Just when Naruto almost kissed Sakura, he run off and leave Sakura alone because he was forced to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, the real Sasuke walked by Sakura and asked Sakura where is Naruto. Sakura said that Sasuke should just ignore Naruto but when Sakura blaming Naruto's stupidity on him not having parents, Sasuke get pissed off and called her annoying because Sasuke and Naruto are both an orphan so Sasuke understood Naruto's pains of being an orphan, even though Sasuke thought him as a loser. During the battle with Haku in the Land of Waves Arc, Sasuke reawakened the legacy of his clan, the Sharingan, and even selflessly put himself in the way of Haku's attack on Naruto to protect him. When Haku tried to use a volley of needles to kill Naruto, Sasuke stepped in to protect him and Naruto wakes up and sees Sasuke standing in front of him, struck by many senbon. Naruto asked Sasuke that he does not ask for his protection so why does he save him. Sasuke thought of his relationship with Naruto and he replied that he do not know the reason he save him and he claims that his body had moved on its own. Then, Naruto is shocked and catches Sasuke as he collapses and die instead. Believing his teammate has died in his arms, Naruto is enraged and unconsciously taps into the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him. After the fight, it was revealed that Sasuke was merely put in a temporary death state. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 are relieved to discover that Sasuke is still alive. As time went on, the two developed a close bond with each other. Though still rivals, they also considered the other a friend and saved each other on numerous occasions. In both of their near-death experiences, they thought mostly about the other, evidencing their bond. Eventually, during in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Sasuke began to notice that Naruto was becoming stronger, making him feel inferior to the blonde. This was one of the factors that played a role in Sasuke leaving the village later. Naruto was very upset about this and chased after him. The two engaged in battle with different goals; Naruto to bring Sasuke back, and Sasuke to kill Naruto in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. During the fight with Sasuke, he has brief flashbacks about how he was happy to meet Sasuke and how they became rivals and wonders if they ever truly had a bond. Naruto was unable to defeat Sasuke and was knocked out, leaving him vulnerable to Sasuke's attacks. However, Sasuke did not kill him and merely left him there as he continued him journey to Orochimaru. When Naruto had finally regained consciousness, he was upset to find that Sasuke had gotten away and vowed to bring him back to the village one day. Part II In the Sasuke and Sai Arc, during the new Team Kakashi head out to the Tenchi Bridge, Naruto and Sakura are very angry at Sai for insulting Sasuke as a traitor of Konoha. Naruto defends Sasuke and said to Sai that he knows nothing about Sasuke. Seeing the tension in the team, Yamato decides they need to improve on teamwork and uses the Wood Release technique to create a wooden cage, threatening to lock the trio up unless they behave. During at the Tenchi Bridge, Yamato signals Naruto, Sakura and Sai to appear on the bridge to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto. On seeing Naruto, Orochimaru begins mocking Naruto by compares Naruto to Sasuke and said as if Sasuke belonged to Orochimaru. These makes Naruto very angry which causes the Nine-Tails' chakra to leak from an enraged Naruto's body and turns him into the three-tailed form. While a fair match, Orochimaru was able to evade Naruto's attacks. Further provoked by his inability to land a debilitating blow, Naruto advanced to his four-tailed form, losing his sense of self in his anger. In Orochimaru's hideout, when Sai finally locates Sasuke, Sasuke explodes his room in rage of being disturbed. Reacting to the explosion, Naruto and Sakura runs to the location. When Naruto, Sakura and Yamato arrive to where Sasuke and Sai is, they met Sasuke and they tried to convince Sasuke to come home. Still determined to gain power, he refused, prompting the team to use force. In the end, Orochimaru and Kabuto convince Sasuke to withdraw with them and they disappear, leaving a weeping Naruto, who confesses his failure of not being strong enough to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. However, instead of getting discouraged, Naruto vows to get stronger and still strived to bring him back home. During the Itachi Pursuit Arc, after news of Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke was going after his older brother, Itachi, Naruto decides to go after Itachi in hopes of finding Sasuke as well. During their search on finding Sasuke or Itachi, Naruto tried hard on finding Sasuke and he used a number of shadow clones to search the area faster. When they found the location to where Sasuke and Itachi is, Naruto and the rest of the team moved to intercept Sasuke but they were stopped by Tobi. Despite their efforts to quickly dispose of Tobi, none of their attacks worked, and it was only after word reached them that Sasuke had killed Itachi that they were allowed to continue. Tobi, however, reached Sasuke first, and take Sasuke with him. Naruto's team lost trail of Sasuke which make Naruto very disappointed and claims that he fail to bring back Sasuke again. In the end, they were forced to give up on the search. During the Invasion of Pain Arc, Naruto learned that his teacher, Jiraiya had died in his battle with the leader of Akatsuki, Pain. Naruto is saddened and thinks about his time with Jiraiya. Naruto use to think that he understand Sasuke very well and complain that Sasuke said that he doesn't understand about his pain but now having these sadness and pain of losing Jiraiya, Naruto started to understands what it's feels like the pain of losing bonds and he concludes that he finally understands how Sasuke feels. When Naruto came to understand the nature of the cycle of hatred after the fight with Pain, Naruto desire on bringing Sasuke back to Konoha and to save him from his darkness grew even more. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, when Omoi and Karui confronts Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke's crime as well as informing them that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki which shocked Naruto and Sakura after hearing it. Later, Karui beat Naruto when he refuses to tell her about Sasuke. He was willing to take physical abuse from Karui rather than sell Sasuke out. While Naruto recovered from his injuries, he asked Yamato and Kakashi to take him to the Land of Iron so that he could the Fourth Raikage, to forgive Sasuke. When the Raikage refused his request and berated Naruto for standing up for a criminal, Naruto bow down his head on the ground and pleading with the Fourth Raikage to pardon Sasuke for his crimes against his village but the Raikage still refused his request. When Naruto heard about what happened at the Kage Summit, including the actions of Sasuke from Gaara, Naruto was shocked and heart broken. The Sasuke he used to know has changed to a total stranger. During the team 7 reunited, Naruto stopped Kakashi from killing Sasuke and fought Sasuke head-on; matching his Rasengan with the latter's Chidori instead. Both survived the clash, with Tobi and Zetsu coming to Sasuke's aid. Naruto told Kakashi that he will deal with Sasuke and leave Sasuke to him and said to Kakashi "How can I be hokage when I can't even save one friend". Before Sasuke left, Naruto noted that they had both become top-class ninja, and if they ever fought again, they would both die. He nevertheless accepted such an outcome, since it would at least enable him to shoulder Sasuke's hatred alone. In answer, Sasuke declared that he had no intention to die, and promised to kill Naruto first and he left with Tobi. Naruto claims that he still consider him as a friend and will bring him back to Konoha no matter what. Evidence *Naruto and Sasuke accidently shared their first kiss during their first meeting *When Naruto first met with Sasuke back in the Academy days, Naruto wanted to befriend Sasuke *Naruto and Sasuke understood each others pains of being an orphan *In the series, Naruto wanted Sasuke to acknowledge him as an equal *During their battle with Haku, Sasuke did all he could to protect Naruto, even to the point of nearly dying *Before his supposed death, he thought about his relationship with Naruto and told him that he didn't know the reason he'd saved him; his body had just moved on its own. Besides that, he remembered their kiss during these flashbacks *Seeing Sasuke "die" upset Naruto to the point where part of the Kyuubi's power temporarily overcame him *Naruto was so intent on bringing Sasuke back to the village that he unleashed his One-Tailed form during their fight. This was the second time he used the Kyuubi's power for Sasuke's sake *At the end of Part I, Sasuke did not kill Naruto liked he'd intended, which may be evidence of his feelings for the blond *Naruto never gives up on taking Sasuke back to Konoha *When Naruto came to understand both the nature of the cycle of hatred and the reason of Sasuke's malice, his desire to save Sasuke from his darkness grew even more *Naruto willing being beaten up by Karui rather than sell Sasuke out *Naruto willing to bow down his head on the ground, pleading the Fourth Raikage to pardon Sasuke for his crimes against his village Quotes Sasuke to Naruto - Chapter 255: *''"It wasn't meaningless. To me, you have become my closest friend."'' Naruto about Sasuke - Chapter 227: *''"Sasuke, I knew you were always alone. In the beginning, I realized that there was someone like me, I felt reassured and happy. The truth is, I wanted to speak out to you right away but I couldn't... You were able to do anything. On top of that, everyone always praised you. Because you and I were too different, I felt so jealous. I decided all on my own that you were my rival. I didn't want to lose. I was called a loser, which made me feel that way even more. Even after we became Team 7, I always felt the same. I was obstinate... I stubbornly continued to lie, but what I really wanted was to be like you. I always aspired to be like you. You were the person I admired."'' Sasuke to Naruto about losing a bonds - Chapter 229: *''"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!"'' Naruto to Jiraiya about being stronger to save Sasuke and beat Akatsuki by himself even if Jiraiya won't train him - Chapter 237: *''"I understand... if that's what it means to be wise, I will be an idiot all my life...! I will invent greater jutsu by myself and save Sasuke for sure! And then... And then... I will beat Akatsuki!!"'' Naruto to Sai about saving Sasuke from Orochimaru: *''"I don't care who I have to fight! If he rips my arms out, I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from the grave! Even if i'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"'' Naruto to Sasuke - Chapter 486: *''"If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"'' Unofficial Evidence Openings/Endings In opening 8 - Diver, Naruto never give up on saving Sasuke that was driven deeper into the darkness. Fillers - Part II In the Konoha History Arc, Naruto Shippuden episode 194; The Worst Three-Leggeed Race, Team 7 is on a mission to retrieve a stolen goldon statue from a gang of thieves. During the mission, Sakura gets captured while Naruto and Sasuke hands were stuck together. Before Naruto and Sasuke decided to rescue Sakura, they try to seperate each other but it didn't work and they accidently kissed each other again (their second kissed). Besides that, there is one part in the episode, of an awkward and funny moment when Naruto said to Sasuke that he wants to pee but after a fight with one of the thieve, Naruto and Sasuke pee together. Omakes In the omake after Naruto Shippuden episode 27, Naruto and Lee talk about Sakura and how much cooler she has got since the last season, but they end up arguing who loves her more and who will win her love. Naruto claims that he will win her love because he and Sakura are in the same team but Lee ends up pulling out a trump card by reminding Naruto about kissing Sasuke by accident, causing Naruto to end the short in embarrassment. OVAs In Naruto OVA 5 : Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den!, Naruto and Sasuke accidently kissed each other while they are fighting. Among the Fans SasuNaru is arguably one of the two most popular couples in the series, rivaled by SasuSaku. It's support is likely due to the relationship between them as well as the fact that the two shared their first kiss together. Though SasuNaru is by far the most popular variable of the pair, NaruSasu has its fair share of fans as well. It is a rival couple to SasuSaku, NaruSaku, and NaruHina. Gallery NARUTO.full.1058060.jpg NARUTO.full.136350.jpg NARUTO.full.628702.jpg NARUTO.full.569694.jpg NARUTO.full.1502049.jpg NARUTO.full.1271738.jpg NARUTO.full.417594.jpg NARUTO.full.1344231.jpg NARUTO.full.1247134.jpg NARUTO.full.724234.jpg NARUTO.full.1319186.jpg NARUTO.full.889378.jpg NARUTO.full.915677.jpg NARUTO.full.773695.jpg NARUTO.full.284914.jpg NARUTO.full.327838.jpg NARUTO.full.422161.jpg NARUTO.full.628699.jpg NARUTO.full.1256907.jpg NARUTO.600.423510.jpg NARUTO.full.1251261.jpg NARUTO.full.1304931.jpg NARUTO.full.993826.jpg NARUTO.full.1004343.jpg NARUTO.full.1095283.jpg NARUTO.full.1332395.jpg NARUTO.full.1504265.jpg NARUTO.full.1443568.jpg NARUTO.full.1536482.jpg NARUTO.full.1338232.jpg 920607 586948658039633 2039141814 o.jpg At narusasu by shirayuki no mai-d54bhm0.png Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Yaoi couples